


love has a place

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parent/Child Incest, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bard and Sigrid conduct their affair under the nose of everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Sigrid asks him somewhere between the dragon fire and sleeping piled practically on top of their neighbors. Her fingertips are callused, reeking of soot, brushing feather light across his lips. 

p>“How do we conduct a love affair under the nose of Dale?"

Bard shrugs, squeezing her sooty hand as he orders her to sleep.  

Love doesn't have a place among dragon fire and gold sickness.

Love doesn’t settle into place until after the battle. The celebration settles quietly and gives way to funerals. Everyone agrees there's plenty of time for mourning after their lives are rebuilt. 

Love has its place during long winded meetings over negotiations. Sigrid maintains the peace and talks the long winded counselors down on more than one occasion. 

Love has its place during meals. Neither is capable of getting used to having servants. Bard watches her shoo them away for nights, and pretends not to notice the extra pieces of meat in his soup.

It comes whenever he kisses her fingertips and can no longer taste dragon smoke and soot.


End file.
